


Heatwave

by citynights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exam Stress, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, One Shot, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citynights/pseuds/citynights
Summary: renjun and haechan take a break from studying together.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 29





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for weird grammar and random capitalisation i wrote this too late at night and this is my first fic

Donghyuck sat in his chair with his feet resting on the mound of clothes on his chair. Practice papers lay sprawled across his desk, unanswered. He’d always hated maths and now he’d simply given up. He’d been slacking off in statistics for a few weeks now and it felt pointless catching up. Whatever happened in the test was up to fate now, donghyuck didn't care. He grabbed the mini fan from his desk, leaning his head back and relishing the tiny relief the cool air gave him. He shut his eyes and all he could hear was the fans gentle humming. His room was stuffy but he couldn't be bothered to move his limbs. The edges of his mind became fuzzy until he drifted off to sleep.

Tap. 

Tap. 

Tap. and this time donghyuck can’t ignore it anymore. He peeled his eyes open, his neck aching from the awkward position he fell asleep in. 

Tap. another stone hits his window pane and donghyuck reaches up to open the window. He slid the bottom of the sash window upwards until-

“Fuck” The pebble hits him square in the forehead.  
“What the fuck was that for” he whines, as he heard a familiar laughter come from below.  
“I just had to check you weren’t sleeping” the sing-song voice calls out  
“Oh please renjun you could hear me open the window, now my beautiful face is going to bruise” donghyuck says, but he grins nonetheless. He crouches down to take the pebble off the floor of his room and takes aim and renjun.  
“Nonononononono” the other boy says, sensing his next move.  
“This is for my precious face” donghyuck exclaims, chucking the pebble down.  
It misses by an almost comic amount but renjun still leaps out of the way.  
“Your face must not be so precious” he teases  
“Oh wow Huang Renjun how dare you” donghyuck says in fake indignation. “You say that to my face”  
“I am, you idiot” renjun replies “who elses face would i be talking to?” he laughs  
“Oh you wait until i get down there” donghyuck cries out  
“Please hurry up hyuckie, i’ve been waiting for hours” renjun says  
Donghyuck smiles before he rushes out the room, his door slamming on the way out. He lurches into the bathroom and opens the cupboard, parting the sea of deodorants and perfumes to find the cologne he always wears. He hastily applies it before thundering his way down the stairs and out the front door to meet the other boy.  
“BOO” renjun screams as he leaps out from behind the door. Donghyuck barely flinches but renjun catches the tiny movements  
“Ha!” he exclaims proudly, “i got you”  
“Did not” donghyuck pouts  
“Did too” renjun pouts back “you’re just a bad loser”  
“If this is about that game of mario kart, then you know damn well you were cheating”  
“~i cant hear you over the sound of me winning~” renjun sang  
“Shut up” donghyuck says, reaching renjun into a chokehold. Renjun shoves him away and they both stand on the road, breathing heavily in the humid air.

“Did you manage to do much studying” renjun asks  
“You saw me jun” donghyuck jokes but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. They both fall silent, renjun staring up at the darkening sky. After a couple seconds renjun seems to have collected his thoughts.  
“Oh well” he sighs “ let's go for a walk then”. They walk down the road, in a mutual agreement not to talk. The suburban neighborhood is quiet and they only hear the sound of their feet hitting the pavement. A couple minutes pass and they reach an empty playground.  
“Hey jun,” donghyuck says tentatively “what’s gonna happen after this”  
Renjun sits down on a bench, tapping the space beside him. Donghyuck follows and sits next to him.  
“I have no fucking clue.” renjun admits. He tries to catch donghyuk eyes but the other boy is staring at his shoes.  
“But the important thing is that you’ll be ok,” he continued. Now let's talk about something else other than exams. I'm getting bored enough of my parents cussing me out at home for not studying enough” donghyuck smiles and nods his head but doesn't move his gaze.  
Renjun crouches down, jumping into donghyuck’s line of view, their faces only inches apart now. “You need a distraction” he whispers, tapping his forehead against the other boys. They both stare into each other's eyes, not moving their gaze. Donghyuck pushes back against renjuns head until he loses balance and topples onto renjun. They giggle, sprawled out on the floor on top of each other. Renjun rests his head on donghyuck’s chest. Donghyuck absentmindedly runs his fingers through the boy’s hair, his heartbeat speeding up a tiny bit. They lie down, staring up at the dark cloudy sky in silence. But this time the silence isn't as tense, just peaceful.  
“You know when you first joined our class,” donghyuck begins “i really wanted to be friends with you.” renjun murmurs in agreement, his mind circling around the word friends.  
“And im glad we did become friends” he continues “ we used to fight all the time, but i was just jealous of how smart you were” renjun remains silent, still thinking about what being friends mean. “But now i'm not so sure” donghyuck’s pulse quickens. His palms become sweaty, probably from the heat, he tells himself. His hand pauses halfway through renjuns hair and he says “im not so sure i want to be friends anymore”  
“What?” renjun cries out, flipping around to look donghyuck in the eyes, “what the hell is that supposed to mean?” he says, desperate and filled with rage.  
“Wait jun let me finish” donghyuck tries  
“No donghyuck, tell me why you’re trying to breakup this friendship after all these years” renjun lashes out “i thought we were really fucking close, you know, maybe i was an idiot for asking you to come out tonight but hyuck this is a shitty way of doing this”  
“No jun you don't understand” donghyuck pleads  
“Then explain it” renjun replies harshly  
“I don't think we can be friends because i want us to be something more”  
Renjun freezes. Donghyuck feels like a whole lifetime passes until-  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes” donghyuck whispers “i'm sure”. Renjun’s shoulders fall and his eyes meet donghyuck’s.  
“I want that too” he murmurs, just loud enough for the other to hear him. His fingers play with the grass beneath him and then he reaches up, touching the spot where the stone hit on donghyuck’s forehead.  
“Your poor beautiful face” he mutters, with sincerity.  
“That was cheesy jun” donghyuck laughs and fake vomits “but who cares about my beautiful face when i get to look at yours” he leans forward, until his face is inches away from renjun’s.  
“Can i-” he starts, but renjun closes the gap, pushing him backwards onto the grass and places his lips softly on the others.  
A wave of heat rushes through them.


End file.
